Las niñas son molestas
by MiloLM
Summary: Para Kōta Izumi todas las niñas son lo mismo: molestias. (Hasta que conoce a esa muchachita de pelo plateado que ha conseguido superarle.) / (Inserte aquí Eri —Aizawa—).


**Título:** Las niñas son molestas.

 **Personajes:** Kōta Izumi, Eri (a.k.a Eri Aizawa) y Shōta Aizawa.

 **Pairing:** Kōta x Eri.

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y mucho OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1615.

 **Notas:** Vi la imagen y quise escribir esto lo antes posible xdxd  
No me culpen, tengo la mente de una escritora shipper :v

* * *

 **Summary:** Para Kōta Izumi todas las niñas son lo mismo: molestias. ( _Hasta que conoce a esa muchachita de pelo plateado que ha conseguido superarle._ ) / (Inserte aquí Eri —Aizawa—).

* * *

 _ **Las niñas son molestas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kōta Izumi es un niño normal.

( _Normal si quitamos que su Particularidad es el agua, perdió a sus padres, su tía forma parte de un —extraño— grupo de superhéroes, y su héroe predilecto es un chico de quince años._ )

Sí, es normal.

Es también bastante joven, aunque eso no impide que ya tenga sueños y metas. Ya las tiene, desde que ese extraño jovencito de cabello de pasto verde y sonrisa (brillante) tonta, al que le había golpeado sus partes bajas cuando se conocieron, le ha salvado la vida de un horrendo villano, el mismo que había acabado con sus padres.

Decir que estaba agradecido era poco.

Igual ya se lo había agradecido, pero al final se sentía con _deber más_. Y no le importaba del todo, de alguna manera no era molesto ese deber. Así que una vez fue un perfecto tiempo —a sus quince años— decidió entrar a la U.A, misma academia en el que su héroe había terminado sus estudios como tal. Quería hacer lo mismo, ser tan fuerte como alguna vez fue **Deku**. Era su sueño, su meta.

—Bonita gorra —halaga la voz chillona de una de sus posibles futuras compañeras de estudio. No la conoce, pero vaya que no le importa tampoco—. ¿Me la prestas?

La observa de reojo. Por un momento quiere quitarse de verdad su gorra y ponerla encima de esa mata fea y desaliñada de cabello anaranjado que tiene la desconocida. De verdad que quiere, _aunque_ _no_ , por supuesto que no hará eso ni aunque le sangren los ojos. Su gorra es algo valioso después de todo.

Y si de algo —además de amar la gorra— está seguro, es que las niñas son una _molestia_. Todas lo han sido siempre; _tontas_ , lloronas, frágiles y aburridas, todas de rosa con pendientes y esos brillitos ridículos. Simplemente inútiles y ruidosas.

 _Así que_ —

—No.

 _una rotunda negación es perfecta para esa desconocida descarada (por hablarle)._

Y la ve hacer una cara triste que no resulta convencedora y al final se convierte en una mueca desagradable de enojo aniñado. Luego de eso ya no la vuelve a ver después del discurso de **Present Mic** para con los nuevos futuros estudiantes de la prestigiosa academia. Agradece grandemente eso.

Y los exámenes de ingreso no son tan difíciles como esperaba. Además, su pensamiento sobre las chicas decayó todavía más al ver que la mayoría de ellas no podía hacer casi nada ante la presión. Incluso tuvo que salvar a una de salir verdaderamente lastimada.

—Si vienes aquí no deberías ser tan débil.

Prácticamente le había escupido con enojo esas palabras a la muchachita desconocida, quien no hizo más que desviar la mirada con bastante pena y las mejillas ruborizadas. Acto sumamente tonto a la vista de Kōta.

 _«¿Por qué están personas como estas aquí, en primer lugar?»_

 ** _. . ._**

—¡Kōta! —La estridente pero dulce voz de su tía Shino hace que se levante de golpe de su cama. Escucha sus pasos acercarse a su habitación y la ve abrir la puerta portando una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Llegó la carta de U.A!

Enseguida el chico la toma y abre el sobre con rapidez, leyendo todo.

( _Y un tercer lugar brilla entre todo el discurso de aceptación._ )

—Me aceptaron...

 _ **. . .**_

El uniforme le quedaba bien, según él. Pero como no quiere parecer un ñoño se ha dejado la corbata " _por_ _accidente_ " sobre la cama. Pero eso en realidad no importa, lo que sí es que se encuentra finalmente frente a la gran entrada de la institución, observando lo que sería el centro donde se esforzaría por cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un héroe profesional y seguir los pasos de la persona que admira.

Suelta un largo suspiro que camufla sus nervios y pone la mirada al frente, y da un paso.

Algo se asoma por el rabillo del ojo apenas empieza su caminata por los pasillos.

 _Es verde._

 _Es verde y pequeño._

 _Es verde, pequeño y parece un conejo._

Y su cuello gira a una velocidad increíble observando el casi diminuto objeto colgante en esa mochila de una persona desconocida.

Es... Es...

—Deku.

La voz le ha salido sin pensar, y se siente asquerosamente estúpido. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás en cuanto la persona dueña de ese llavero gira la mirada, ondeando sus largos cabellos plateados y posando su mirada rubí sobre él.

Una chica — _¡demonios!_

Se siente idiota de alguna manera.

—¿Conoces a **Deku**? —pregunta ella suavemente y con los ojos chispeando de la emoción contenida mientras una ligera sonrisa adorna sus labios rosados.

—Eh... Sí, sí, lo conozco. —Afirma algo incómodo y aparta la vista girando el cuello hacia la derecha.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso era de edición limitada!

Vuelve a mirarla. Esta vez la muchachita se ha girado por completo así mostrando su impecable uniforme de U.A. Y Kōta vislumbra un diminuto cuerno sobresalir de la parte derecha de la frente de ella. Pero no sabe a qué se refiere hasta que nota que sus ojos están puestos en su gorra.

Se la quita y la mira, recordando así el _clip_ verde de su héroe.

No puede evitar sonrojarse un poco. Había olvidado quitarlo esa mañana antes de ir a la escuela —y espera que no signifique una falta al reglamento de vestimenta—. Empero al volver la vista al frente la chica tiene los ojos más brillantes que antes junto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, vaya que tienes suerte —comenta la albina no demostrando tristeza en realidad ni mucho menos envidia. Parece hasta contenta por él—. Cuando lo busqué ya se habían agotado, y Shōta-san no me dejó comprarlo en línea. ¡Pero estoy feliz por ti...! Eh... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy... Kōta Izumi.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Eri Aizawa.

Esa niña... de verdad era molesta. _Pero extrañamente no le desagradaba_

 _tanto._

—¿Vamos, Izumi-kun? —inquiere amablemente la joven, despertándolo de tanto pensamiento extraño.

—Sí, claro —acepta, un tanto extrañado por su propio comportamiento tan amable frente al ente femenino. Y entonces ambos se encuentran caminando en silencio hacia su clase, y el silencio parece incomodarle (pero sólo a él)—. No... No te vi en el examen de admisión, Aizawa-san.

—Ah, no. Yo entré por recomendación.

El chico parpadea una, dos, tres veces. Procesa esas palabras. Y claro, _sabe bien_ que no es imposible que una chica entre por recomendación —la conocida heroína **Creati** es prueba de ello—, pero debió ser difícil. Y _casi_ no puede creer que una persona con la apariencia tan tierna como la de Eri lo haya logrado.

( _Se golpea mentalmente por pensar que una chica es tierna._ )

Esa jovencita definitivamente era muy diferente a las demás.

Ella era fuerte.

¿Quizá tenía las mismas metas que él?

( _Posiblemente sí._ )

 _Aunque eso no importaba, sino que_ —

—Vamos a llevarnos bien —ella nuevamente le habla con dulzura. Ambos se mantienen de pie frente a las enormes puertas de la entrada al aula de héroes—. ¿Sí, Izumi-kun?

 _ella es algo nuevo que no conoce. Y le agrada._

Kōta no puede evitar sonreír un poco —y a su manera—. Y asiente.

—Claro, Aizawa-san.

—No coquetees con mi niña, Kōta Izumi.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Ambos adolescentes quedan estáticos, y luego bajan la vista al suelo, donde una bolsa de dormir amarilla descansa con naturalidad. Y de ahí se asoma un rostro poco amigable que le da escalofríos al muchacho.

—¿Eraser-?

—Soy Aizawa-sensei para ti, Izumi.

—Buenos días, Shōta-san. —Saluda Eri con tranquilidad y alegría.

—Buenos días, Eri —devuelve el saludo el hombre con tono algo amargo, como siempre—. Están aquí para estudiar, no para coquetear; recuerden eso. Ahora entren a clase.

Enseguida obedecen, y antes de separarse e ir a sus respectivos asientos, la chica le dedica una sonrisa amigable mientras se aleja y el llavero rebota desde su mochila. Y en sus ojos de atardecer rojo se nota la determinación de una guerrera de la vida.

O eso es lo que cree ver el joven aspirante a héroe.

( _Y por un momento piensa que no todas las niñas son tontas o molestas._ )

Así que solamente le devuelve la sonrisa de manera amable.

Y siente un aura pesada en la espalda, así que se voltea mostrando un rostro inseguro, encontrándose con la mirada realmente inquisidora de su nuevo maestro.

—Izumi —lo llama con voz casi tétrica en tanto una de sus sonrisas macabras hace su aparición—, más te vale esforzarte aquí, porque yo no seré compasivo sólo porque seas pariente de Mandalay.

El joven traga pesado mientras comienza a sudar.

( _Y es cuando Kōta aprende que una vez que las niñas dejan de ser molestas, es cuando los padres se vuelven los molestos._ )

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
